Abe Silver
Abe Silver is a main protagonist of both Silver Tear and Silver Tear Eternity. Silver is a hyper, childish and optimistic girl who enjoys all things dessert and cakes which is good since her older sister Ishi owns a snack truck which is extremely popular. Silver's catchphrase is "If it involves food, I'm in all the way!" (食べ物があれば、私はずっとやっている！''Tabemono ga areba, watashi wa zutto yatte iru!) When transformed, she uses the Pink Crystal and her weapon is an English Sword. General Information Appearance Silver is a petite girl standing at only 5'2. She has short light gray hair which flares at the sides with her ears in addition to a small light pink heart shaped hairclip is clipped to the right of her bangs. She has light pink eyes. Casual When not in her school uniform, she wears a white t-shirt with light pink boarders around the sleeves, hemline and neckline with a pink peach in the center. A pair of dark gray shorts and yellow sandals. Winter Casual In Winter, her attire consists of a white and pale pink winter jacket with a wagashi print-like design. Underneath she wears a light grey sweater, with white leggings and tan furry boots. Personality Silver is a quite hyper and optimistic girl who is usually never seen without a smile on her face. She is also quite stubborn a sometimes and quite self absorbed. She also has a grave love for food especially Wagashi, Melonpan and Sakuramochi. Relations *'''Ohara Eris Her best friend since preschool despite being total opposites and usually getting into fights daily, they have sustained a friendly and healthy bond. *'Abe Ishi' Her older sister who she closely resembles but who's personality is very different. Like Eris, Silver never listens to her and usually gets into trouble. Wielder Form Appearance While in wielder form, her physical appearance stays exactly the same. Except her hairclip is replaced by a small pale pink crystal clip with a pair of small blade pointing out the eighth of the crystal. She wears an ankle length white dress white which has silver lining along the hemline, a silver breastplate with a pale pink crystal in the center and on her hips. Below the knee, are a pair of silver metallic boots with pale pink crystals at the kneecap, pale pink crystals as pads on her elbows in addition to white and gray fingerless gloves. With the power of the pink crystal she has the power to transform it into an English sword when transformed with the additional ability to access it's additional three modes: *'Katana Mode' *'Falchion Mode ' *'Rapier Mode' And with them or in normal mode, she is able to perform many attacks with each being different, depending on what mode she uses. Attacks Normal Mode *'Silver Freezer' - Silver's sword splits into three separate copies, which she can use to pin her enemies down. This, next to Final Slash is her most used move. *'Final Slash' - A pink aura surrounds Silver and her sword before she draws it back, causing the blade to grow and illuminate with now multicolored light. The heels of her boots act as a thrusting devices, sending her zooming towards the enemy at light speed. She then slices the enemy right through the middle, killing them in the process. Katana Mode Category:White Magical Girls Category:Silver Magical Girls Category:Silver Tear Category:Silver Tear Characters